Concealed Love
by X.Chibi-Kun.X
Summary: A cute SebastianxGrell story.Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_That Butler, Deceived_

It felt like any other day at the Phantomhive Estate. It was almost noon, and Sebastian was on his way to serve afternoon tea to Ciel Phantomhive, his young master. Sebastian had just reached the study his young master was currently occupying. He was about knock on the door to announce his entry, when he heard a faint sound coming from the front of mansion. It was a sound he was familiar with, but not one that he had any interest in hearing. The sound of Grell Sutcliffe's Death Scythe.

Sebastian ran to the location he had perceived the sound was emanating from, noticing it was growing steadily louder as he approached. Louder, he thought, than one would expect it grow from simply closing in on the source. The realization of what was happening hit Sebastian; Grell was cutting his own entrance into the mansion! Sebastian rushed quickly to try to prevent further destruction of his young master's house.

Unfortunately, Sebastian arrived far too late. As he reached the foyer, he heard a loud crash. There was a cloud of dust floating where the crash had originated. Sebastian stood, shocked by what he was seeing. As the cloud dissipated, Grell came into view, standing on what looked like a pile of rubble. Behind him, a gaping hole could be clearly made out in the mansion's front door.

Sebastian's jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide. Never before had anyone demonstrated such insolence in front him before. As Sebastian tried to regain his composure, Grell began to approach him. He spoke, while leaping at Sebastian, "Oh, Sebas-chan, I've missed you!" Sebastian quickly threw up his arm to block Grell's advance. The sudden stop caused Grell to fall flat on his face.

With a cold voice, and harsh glare, Sebastian began to speak. "You have damaged my young master's mansion. What made you think that action would be acceptable?" Grell picked himself off the floor, and rubbed his sore face. His eyes met Sebastian's cold expression, and a chill ran up his spine. "Owww. I needed to speak with you."

Sebastian walked away from Grell, and towards the door to inspect the damage that had been done. He ran his index finger along the freshly cut hole in the door, then turned his attention to the pile of debris on the floor. He picked up a piece, and held it in his hands for a moment, then returned it to it's place on the floor. Sebastian then turned back to Grell, and spoke, slightly calmer. "That is no excuse for not properly using the entrance. You should consider yourself fortunate, because as the Phantomhive's butler, it is well within my ability to fix this mess you have created."

Sebastian quickly pulled the broken door off the hinges, then picked up the pieces that had been sliced away as well, carefully balancing all the debris without obscuring his view. Grell watched eagerly, giddy at this display of strength and grace. "Sebas-chan, how amazing!" Sebastian ignored this comment, and simply walked outside with the clutter in his hands. He returned a moment later holding a new door, a perfect replica of the one that was intact and in place only moments ago. Sebastian placed it on the hinges, making sure it matched the location of the previous door perfectly.

Once he had finished, Sebastian turned back to Grell, who had begun to grow impatient, tapping his foot on the floor to display that fact to Sebastian. "Now that your rudeness has been attended to, perhaps we can discuss the matter of why you're here again," Sebastian spoke, emotionless. Grell responded, "Listennnn~ Some souls have begun mysteriously vanishing in a small town to the south of here. I need your handsome assistance," Grell finished with a wink at Sebastian.

Sebastian was filled with disgust after the wink. He spoke with a tone reflecting that feeling, "I cannot just leave my young master unattended all day to help with Death Reapers' problems." Grell walked towards Sebastian, ignoring his comment. He quickly grabbed Sebastian's arm, and began to speak, trying to pull Sebastian along. "No time to waste, let's go!"

Sebastian swiftly pried Grell's hands from his arms. He smoothed out his sleeve, which had become crinkled from Grell's tight grip. Sebastian let out a quick sigh, "Perhaps my young master can live without me for a short while today, his schedule is quite full. I shall inform him and the other servants of the situation. Please wait here for my return, and kindly refrain from causing any more damage to my young master's mansion in my absence." He finished this comment with his trademark grin, then walked off.

Sebastian found the other servants in the kitchen. He informed them of the situation, and gave them basic instructions for dealing with the young master while he was out. They nodded as he explained, and responded with an energetic "Yes!" in unison when he asked if his instructions were understood.

Sebastian then proceeded back upstairs to Ciel's study. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for his young master's impending judgment. Sebastian walked in, and began speaking immediately, "Forgive my lateness young mas-." Ciel cut him off before he could continue, "I don't want to hear your excuses, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Sebastian bowed, and humbly spoke, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian spoke calmly as he served Ciel his tea, "Young master, it would appear that there is a case of disappearing souls in nearby town. Grell Sutcliffe stopped by to ask my assistance in the matter. I thought perhaps with your schedule as full as it is today, that you wouldn't mind my absence for a short while to help deal with this matter." Ciel looked up from his cup for a moment, "I suppose I can let you go off for a short while to help, just make sure that my dinner isn't late like this tea was."

With a quick bow, Sebastian agreed, then walked out of the study, leaving Ciel to tend to his business in peace. He quickly returned to the foyer, to find Grell patiently awaiting his return. "Everything here should be taken care of here for a short while, so I have some spare time with which to assist you. Perhaps you can inform me of this situation that so desperately requires my assistance.

Grell eagerly jumped up seeing Sebastian return to the foyer. He threw his arms tightly around Sebastian, then spoke quickly, "OH SEBAS-CHANNN!~ HOW I MISSED YOU! Don't ever leave me for so long again~." Sebastian was annoyed at yet another violation of his personal space by Grell. "If you insist upon clinging to me so tightly, I may just force you to handle this situation yourself, as any proper Death Reaper should." He pulled Grell off of himself, and straightened out his uniform once more.

Grell pouted as he spoke, "Sebas-chan, you're so mean. It would be easier for me to show you rather than explain things. You're ok with me leading, right?" He blew Sebastian a quick kiss as he finished his question. Sebastian found himself disgusted again by Grell's actions. "Why you feel you must act this way is beyond me. But I suppose I can ignore it for now, and follow you to the location."

Eagerly, Grell began to lead Sebastian towards their destination. After nearly an hour of traveling by foot, they arrived in what appeared to Sebastian as a completely deserted town. Grell began to look around, "It was here in this town," he said, with his voice drifting off at the end. Sebastian looks at Grell, with an expression of annoyance on his face. "You failed to mention ALL the souls had disappeared. I suspect you lack concrete information on the subject because you intended to trick me into investigating things for you, then claiming the credit for resolving the matter. Does that sound right to you?"

Grell giggled at this comment. "Oh my Sebas-chan, always so smart~. Well, come on, let's investigate together then," he said happily. Sebastian responds, with anger and contempt in his voice, "To think I left my young master alone for such trickery! Show me to the location of the first soul that disappeared. We'll start the investigation there. I'll simply resolve this matter quickly so that I may return to his side."

There was a glimpse of jealousy in Grell's eyes at the way Sebastian spoke of Ciel, with such care. Always wanting to be at his side. Grell knew he shouldn't have made up this lie to get Sebastian's attention. He looked downward to mask his pain, and lead Sebastian to a house he chose at random. Sebastian had calmed down by now, and it reflected in his voice as he asked, "What do you know of the soul that disappeared from here? Sex, age, profession, anything could matter. Additionally, were they scheduled to die and the soul was simply stolen, or was it someone who was to live awhile longer?"

"Uh...um...I...I'm not really sure..." Grell stuttered nervously at this questioning. This wasn't like him at all. Normally he was capable of composure in all situations, but his deep feelings for Sebastian were too much for him to keep to himself much longer. Sebastian easily noticed this nervousness, but mistook it for Grell being upset at the anger Sebastian had displayed just a few moments ago. Grell had hardly spoken, and hadn't even looked at Sebastian since then. "Do not fear, I have no intention of harming you for your trickery, if that is what is making you nervous." With a quick grin, Sebastian thought to himself, not yet at least. He spoke again to Grell, "Now then, calm yourself, and share what information you have on the missing souls here."

"It's.. it's not that...There really are no missing souls..." Grell sighed, "I just wanted to have you all to myself for one day." Grell looked away ashamed, "I wish you could look at me... the way you look at that boy." Sebastian was infuriated at this confession! Nobody had ever before shown him such insolence! With a harsh coldness in his voice, he said, "THAT BOY is my Young Master. To leave him unattended for an entire day would make me a disgrace to the Phantomhive estate. I have already troubled him enough as it is, and I have nothing to show for it. How do you suggest I explain this waste of my time to THAT BOY?"

"NOOO!" Grell cried, then threw himself at Sebastian's feet. "PLEASE PLEASE DONT BE MAAAD~" He started crying. "And please stop talking about that boy," Grell sniffled. "It hurts my feeling..." his voice began to drift off as he wiped the tears from his face. Sebastian was annoyed at this gaudy display of emotion, but he didn't let it show. "How do you expect me to not be mad. You've pulled me away from duties as the Phantomhives' butler for nothing."

Sebastian paused for a moment, to think to himself. Perhaps he could use this opportunity to his advantage, he realized. "However, the young master is expecting me to be away for another two hours... I might be willing to let you have my company for that time, in exchange for a favor from you. I can't say for certain what, or when, I'll ask, but you must agree to say yes, no matter what."

Grell's eyes opened wide at Sebastian's words. "You really mean it!" he smiled up at Sebastian as he asked, his thoughts running wild with the possibilities. Sebastian looked away from Grell with disdain. What might he have gotten himself into, he wondered. He turned back towards Grell, "You have my word. For the next two hours, I shall stay with you and not mention my young master. But only two hours, no more. Once your time is up, you will then owe me one favor, anything I ask. Are the terms of this agreement acceptable?"

Grell jumped up, his usual happy attitude had returned. "Of course Sebas-chan, whatever you want~! Now let's go, no time to waste!" He grabbed Sebastian's hand and began dragging him along the deserted town's main street. Sebastian began to question him plan. He had no idea what it was going to lead to, and that worried him. Two hours with this person, who agitated him more than anyone else. This might just be the worst two hours of my life he thought to himself, as Grell pulled him along the road to some unknow destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_That Butler, Prepared_

As they traversed the main street, they passed a small open field with a single large, shady tree just off to the side. Grell immediately noticed this and eagerly said, "Oohh~ Sebas-chan, wouldn't that be a perfect location for a picnic together?" Sebastian responded, "I suppose it would be serviceable as a spot to eat. And, as it happens, I packed a lunch and brought a blanket to serve it on." Sebastian quickly produced a large picnic basket and blanket seemingly out of nowhere. He walked into the field, and laid the blanket down underneath the tree's lush foliage.

Grell sat down on the blanket, as Sebastian set the basket down and began to go through its contents. "Ahhh, isn't this great Sebas-chan!~ Our very first date!" Grell said, scooting over closer to Sebastian. Grell then added, "And Sebas-chan even cooked for me, how sweeet!~" He giggled as he leaned against Sebastian. "I'm afraid it was packed rather hastily, and isn't up to my usual standards," Sebastian said with a twinge of disappointment in himself. "The first course I prepared is fresh sashimi, made from the finest fish caught just this morning off the coast." Sebastian pulled out a magnificent looking plate of seafood, and sat it down on their blanket.

Grell's eyes opened wide, "Oh my, that looks delicious!" He said, staring at the plate Sebastian had placed in front of him. "A meal that you have made just for ME!~" he added happily. Grell took a quick bite, and smiled. "Mmm~ so good. You are just so amazing aren't you, Sebas-chan?" he sighed. As Grell continued eating, Sebastian responded, "I'm honored something so rushed is to your satisfaction. The y... umm, never mind. When you are ready for the second course, please let me know." Sebastian looked away nervously, having almost mentioned his young master, which would forfeit the favor he was promised.

Grell looked away, hurt by Sebastian's slip. "The young master what?" he said coldly."Go on, you can say it." Sebastian intensely cleared his throat, "Ahem. I was actually going to say that the yellow of the sashimi really makes your eyes stand out, but I thought perhaps that would be a bit too much for you to hear while eating."

Grell nearly choked on the bite he had just taken upon hearing Sebastian's compliment. "R-really?~" he coughed out, all thoughts of Ciel now gone from his mind. "Aww~ Sebas-chan is so sweet!" he said, snuggling up closer to Sebastian. "No it's not too much to take while eating, I really don't know how I eat with these teeth anyways..." he stated awkwardly. Sebastian was confused at the comment, but outwardly hid this fact from Grell. He thought for a moment about how to respond, then said, "Your teeth are... perfectly fine. No weirder than any others I've seen. In fact, they should be perfect for my second course. Savory braised ox cheek in star anise and soy sauce."

Sebastian pulled the second course plate out and placed it before Grell, while removing the first from sight. Grell smiled at Sebastian's unusual niceness, then took a taste of the second course that had been set before him. "Mmmm" he moaned, "If only Sebas-chan cooked for me everyday~" he sighed. He turned to look at Sebastian, "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

Sebastian chuckled at Grell's question for a second, then gazed into his eyes and spoke, "Surely you must know that the only food a demon finds truly fulfilling is a soul, ripened with tragedy." Sebastian's gaze sent chills through Grell, as he stared back into Sebastian's eyes. Grell pushed the second plate of food away, and drew in closer towards Sebastian, keeping their eyes locked in. He asked, with a seductive smile, "And for dessert?"

Sebastian allowed the gaze to continue for a bit, then nonchalantly broke it off, turning back towards the basket. "For dessert, I've prepared a delicious panna-cotta with aged Balsamic Strawberries. I hope it properly suits your expectations." Sebastian grinned as he handed the perfectly laid out dessert plate to Grell. Grell's smile faltered as he looked down upon the plate that he had been handed. He looked up at Sebastian and laughed nervously, then turned his gaze away, towards the sun that had been slowly sinking in the sky since they had sat down.

"Ahaha...yes...this suits my expectations exactly..." Grell spoke, pouting over the disappointment he had just received. He slowly forced himself to try a bite of the dessert. "Hmph. Well, it tastes yummy, at least," he said, with the disappointment still lingering in his tone. He ate a bit more, "Oh Sebas-chan~ trying to ruin my beautiful figure," he added with a sigh. Sebastian responded confidently, "You need not be concerned over something so trivial. All of my meals are prepared with extreme care, keeping to even the strictest of dietary constraints. I assure you that your figure will not be affected by a meal I serve."

Grell smiled upon hearing this. "That's good to hear Sebas-chan~, I would hate to pass on your cooking." He said, finishing the last of the dessert. "Your food is the best," he added, handing the completely cleared plate to Sebastian. "Ugh! I'm so full now!," Grell moaned, as he slowly laid back on the blanket. Sebastian bowed, "Your kindness is appreciated. Allow me to clean up while you rest." Sebastian picked up the the few dishes remaining on the blanket, carefully storing them in the basket. After he completed this task, he leaned over Grell, and whispered into his ear, "Are you sure you wish to throw away your precious, limited time with me resting like this? Surely there must me something more you desire." The temptation in his words struck deeply within Grell.

Grell was surprised to see Sebastian lean over him like this. He blushed and smiled, then quickly blurted out," Why, of course!~" as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian." Sebas-chan you know what I desire, he added giggling, then suggestively winked at Sebastian. "One can never know what they truly desire, until given the chance to actually acquire it", Sebastian responded, feeling somewhat uncomfortable in this situation. He laid down beside Grell, being careful not to disturb Grell's arms so as not to upset him. After Sebastian had positioned himself more comfortably, he softly spoke,"You have about an hour before our time must come to an end. I suggest you use it wisely."

Grell was taken aback at Sebastian's gentleness. He would normally be pushed away in this situation, his feelings rejected completely. His eyes opened wide as Sebastian laid beside him, wrapped in his arms. He felt tears begin to well up. Grell had always kept a bubbly attitude about himself to deal with the pain of Sebastian's constant rejections, but now he could feel that bubbly-ness melting away. Grell had dreamed of this moment for the longest time, and now that his dream had become a reality he had no idea how to react. The tears he had been holding back began to spill out of his eyes uncontrollably. Grell pulled his arms tighter around Sebastian, and spoke, his voice shaking,"I-I'm sorry... I just want to spend this time being able to touch you, and hold you close like this," Grell buried his face deep into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian was surprisingly moved by this display of emotion. Never before had anyone wished to simply be with him, desiring nothing more than simply his company. He was bewildered, overtaken by feelings he had not once experienced in his lifetime. He wrapped his arms around Grell and spoke, his voice lacking any trace of it's usual confidence," Cry into my chest for as long as you'd like, I do not mind. I will hold you until you've regained yourself." Grell unburied his face, and looked into Sebastian's eyes in surprise at his words."I.. I'm so happy that I'm not annoying you for once."Grell smiled as he talked, then quickly laid his head back down." Thank you", he whispered into Sebastian's chest. As Grell closed his eyes to reflect on this moment, happier and more content than he had ever been in his life, he drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian watched Grell fall asleep in his arms, still bewildered by how this person beside him caused this compassion within him to blossom. He spoke in a whisper, though he knew that nobody was there to hear his words," Lying here now, I can't imagine how I ever found you annoying."Sebastian watched as Grell slept, almost amused at how sweet he turned out to be. As he stroked Grell's hair gently, he became lost in the moment. By the time he realized it, he and Grell were nearly out of their time together. As this realization sunk in, Sebastian's heart, and his mind, began to race. _So much time has been lost, things can't end like this... But how should they?_ His thoughts echoed in his head. Before he could stop himself, his lips were locked on Grell's, giving him a kiss to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

Grell awoke to something pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes, and saw Sebastian kissing him. A smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes, and he kissed Sebastian back. But the reality of the situation immediately set in. He had fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms, the sun was going to be setting soon, and their precious time together had nearly passed completely. Upon this realization, Grell reluctantly pulled away and broke off the kiss. With hesistation, he said,"Well... it would appear our time together is up." Grell turned his sad gaze downward,"I am happy that I got to spend this time together with you though." He looked up at Sebastian, his eyes still red from the tears he shed earlier, and smiled." Thank you for everything, I will remember this day for the rest of my life."

Sadness crept over Sebastian's face. He had never felt that emotion before today. This person in front of him had twice today awakened something new inside of Sebastian. As a single tear rolled down Sebastian's cheek, he began to speak, "This day has come to mean quite a lot to me as well. I must admit, I never expected to actually feel sad at the end when I agreed to it." He paused for a moment, then began to smile. "As a part of deal for the day, you agreed to grant me a favor, did you not? I would like to use that favor for another day together with you, perhaps some time next week? I can come up with some sort of excuse to get away from the young master for the day". The hope in Sebastian's voice as he asked was unmistakable. He truly desired more time with Grell, a surprise even to himself when he realized it.

Grell's eyes opened wide, his happy attitude had returned."Do really mean it?" he asked excitedly, with a giant smile on his face. "You would really lie to your master... for me?" The thought of this brought more tears to Grell's eyes. He threw himself onto Sebastian and hugged him tightly. "You make me happier than I have ever felt in my whole life",he said as he clung to Sebastian tightly. Grell held there for a moment, then pulled back and smiled as he stared into the eyes of the demon he adored. "Of course I will spend another day with you~"

"Demons never lie, we merely distort the truth to suit our needs. And you are definitely one of my needs now, "Sebastian smiled as those words passed through his lips. He pulled Grell in tightly, held him there for a moment, then pushed him away. Disappointment had overtaken his face, because he realized that he would have to wait for what would surely feel like an eternity before he could again be with this person who meant so much to him now. "I am afraid we must part for now, but know that I will be thinking of you until we together once more."Grell was touched by Sebastian's kind words. Nobody had ever needed him before. He smiled sadly as Sebastian pushed him away, knowing it was time to go," I will be thinking of you too, of course~." He quickly leaned over and gave Sebastian one last kiss, then turned to walk away.

As Grell turned away, Sebastian turned his eyes to the horizon. But before Grell took his first step, Sebastian quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. He spoke, gently,"Don't leave just yet, let us spare a few more moments so that we might watch our first sunset together." He pointed toward the sky with his left hand, while firmly grasping Grell's hand with the right one.

Grell was startled by Sebastian grabbing his hand so suddenly. He turned around, and turned his gaze towards where Sebastian was pointing. Grell smiled as he tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand and stepped closer, till they were standing directly beside each other. He rested his head down on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled as he felt the warmth of Grell's head on his shoulder, and leaned his own head down to cradle it as they watched the sun slowly lower in the sky."Sebas-chan~ isn't it just beautiful?" Grell said with a smile, happy they could have more time together with each other.

Sebastian moved his free hand up to Grell's exposed cheek, and pulled him so that the two were looking into each others' eyes. "It is in fact quite beautiful, but it cannot compare to your radiance in this light," Sebastian leaned in, and pressed his lips gently against Grell's, which were slightly parted from the shock caused by Sebastian's passionate words. Grell's eyes opened wide as Sebastian's kiss continued, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He closed his eyes slowly as he softly kissed Sebastian back, savoring this moment. The feel of Sebastian's lips on his own was more amazing than Grell had ever imagined. Grell was so overwhelmed with emotion he could longer control his baser instincts. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulled their bodies in to each other, and held them together tightly as he deepened their kiss. _What am I doing!_ Grell thought to himself and suddenly pulled away from Sebastian, breaking off their intense kiss. Grell looked away, embarrassed, and hoping he hadn't ruined everything," I-I'm sorry!"

Sebastian blushed, embarrassed at himself for allowing things to progress that far. Never before had he allowed himself to be so vulnerable in the presence of anyone. This realization was like a weight being lifted off his soul, it filled him with a great warmth. Such dept to his feelings had existed all this time, completely unbeknownst to Sebastian. He kneeled down, and gently grasped Grell's left hand again. "Oh Sebas-chan~, proposing so soon are we?" Grell giggled as the demon kneeled. Sebastian spoke, with a new warmth to his voice, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong." Sebastian pulled Grell's hand gently up to his lips, and placed a quick, but firm, kiss on it. "Thank you for letting me experience what has been by far the best day of my life. The things you have shown me about myself would have been beyond my reach had we not spent this time together."

The kiss on his hand, combined with Sebastian's kind words, had sent a shiver up Grell's spine. All thoughts of joking had been cast from his mind. "You have shown me things about myself too, you know... For example, that I like you more than I thought I did~" he said giggling and grinning, his pointed teeth glistening with the last of the sun's remaining light. "But unfortunately you must go now, Grell's smile faded as the words left his mouth.I don't want you getting caught and not being able to see me next week," he added with a wink.

"I suppose you are correct... One moment now isn't worth risking a day together."He spoke with a heavy sadness in his voice. He slowly got back up on his feet and dusted his pants off." Perhaps a goodbye kiss before we part would be acceptable", Sebastian said as he drew in closer to Grell, slowly brushing the hair out of Grell's face. Grell blushed at the demon's uncharacteristic-ly gentle touch. Sebastian thought about going in for the kiss, but decided it would be best if he left that move up to Grell this time. Grell could tell Sebastian was waiting for him to make a move, so he slowly moved in closer to Sebastian's lips. He hesitated, not wanting to get carried away again. He had moved in so close their breaths mingled with each other. As he remembered how Sebastian's lips felt against his earlier, he finally shut his eyes and removed the gap that remained between the two of them.

Grell put his arms around Sebastian as their lips locked together, fitting one another perfectly. He lingered there for a bit, giving Sebastian one gentle kiss. Then Grell slowly drew, his eyes still closed as he savored that last moment of feeling Sebastian's lips. That moment was going to get him through the week ahead they were going to be spending apart. He slowly opened his eyes, and gazed in Sebastian's eyes of deep crimson staring back at him. He smiled and said," Goodbye for now, my dear Sebas-chan." He began to run off, but after getting a few feet away, he turned around and quickly blurted out,"As it was your request, you get to plan our day together. I'm expecting something wonderful~." And with that, he quickly faded into the night, leaving Sebastian alone, with absolutely no idea what sort of day Grell would be expecting...


End file.
